1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to resonators and in particular a method to manufacture an ultra thin quartz resonator components.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of quartz substrates in a MEMS process provides for the fabrication of high Q, thermally compensated resonators. For thickness shear mode resonators, the thickness of the substrate determines its resonant frequency. The thinner the quartz substrate, the higher the resonant frequency. Therefore, by varying the dimensions of the substrate over a broad range, the resonant frequency can be adjusted over a broad range. The Q of a resonator is a measure of the frequency selectivity of a resonator and is related to how well the energy of the oscillations are trapped. One factor that influences how well the energy of the oscillations is trapped is the smoothness or planarity of the surface. When thinning a quartz substrate it is desirable to maintain a smooth undamaged surface to ensure a high Q. However, present quartz fabrication techniques for oscillators or filters do not allow the resonators to be integrated on a chip with other electronics. This is a significant contributing factor to the size and cost of a device. Using separate on chip components also contributes significantly to the size and cost of a device.
Furthermore, present quartz thinning processes have not be able to thin substrates to a thickness on the order of 10 micrometers or less, because of the inability to monitor the thickness of the quartz substrate in real time with sub micron resolution. Another difficulty is the handling of the quartz substrate after it has been thinned. One reference which discusses thinning quartz substrates is Takahsi Abe, Masayoshi, “One-Chip Multichannel Quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) Fabricated By Deep RIE,” Sensors and Actuators, 2000, pp. 139 143. Having a quartz substrate with a thickness on the order of 10 microns or less can result in resonant frequencies greater than 100 MHz, which is desirable for high frequency applications. By combining several quartz based resonators having different resonant frequency, with a RF MEMS switch on the same chip, frequency hopping and filter reconfiguration can occur on the microsecond time scale. In frequency hopping and filter reconfiguration the desired frequency in a band of frequencies is selected by using the RF MEMS switch to activate the quartz resonator having a resonant frequency equal to the desired frequency. The spectral band for most radio frequency hopping and filter reconfiguration applications is 20 MHz to 3 GHz. The low frequency part of the band is extremely difficult to cover with conventional capacitive-based filters since capacitive-based filters are larger in size. Frequency hopping and filter reconfiguration applications would also benefit from temperature compensated, stable, high-Q (in the amount of about 10,000), small arrays of resonators which cover that spectral band.
MEMS devices which consist of silicon-based nanoresonators have been fabricated in an attempt to integrate nanoresonators or microresonators with other electronics. Nanoresonators and microresonators are resonators which have linear dimensions on the order of nanometers and micrometers, respectively. These silicon-based nanoresonators have shown resonant frequencies as high as 600 MHz, and Q's in the range of 1000-2000. However, the problem with silicon-based nanoresonators is that they have high electrical impedances and lower Q's. Two documents which discuss silicon-based nanoresonators are S. Evoy, A. Olkhovets, L. Sekaric, J. M. Parpia, H. G. Craighead, D. W. Carr, “Temperature-dependent Internal Friction in Silicon Nanoelectromechanical Systems,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 77, Number 15, and A. N. Cleland, M. L. Roukes, “Fabrication of High Frequency Nanometer Scale Mechanical Resonators From Bulk Si Crystals,” Applied Physics Letters, Oct. 28, 1996.
An alternative solution, is known which makes use of non-MEMS quartz resonators. Such resonators consist of shear strip individual resonators operating in ranges of about 10 MHz to about 1 GHz. These resonators are packaged as discrete devices and mounted as hybrids to other RF circuits. The problem with non-MEMS quartz resonators is that they are non-integrable, they have higher costs, and they are physically larger in size.
As a result, a new process for manufacturing a quartz-based nanoresonator is desired in order to solve all the aforementioned problems.